Way Of A Z Warrior
by MusicaDrako
Summary: On the day of The Cell games, a new fighter appears and takes on Cell, After the battle, He befriends and joins the group. Now join him, Goku and the others as they build and strengthen their families, train to become stronger and defend Earth from an an alien armada and live their lives to the fullest. Lots of oc's and pairings


**Author's Note.**

**Hi, everyone. I hope you are doing awesome and if not, I hope life gets better. My name is Musica Drako, which is Latin for music dragon, and this is the first chapter in my story: Way of a Z Warrior.**

** Before you begin reading, there are a few things you should know. 1, This story mainly takes the place of the Buu Saga, because even though I love it, it is my least favorite saga in all of Dragon Ball. **

**2, This story will focus on all of z warriors, not just Goku, even though he is my favorite character in all of anime.**

** 3, This story begins in the cell games and to link it to the new saga, I made a few changes, so please don't expect the same events to occur. **

**4, The last one, if you believe that Goku and/or Vegeta are bad fathers and husbands and you expect character bashing, this is not the story for you. I do believe the 2 saiyans are good family men, and if the Earth wasn't under constant danger and they were not the ONLY fighters who were able to save it, they could easily prove it**.

**I hope you enjoy this story, and I appreciate any review, follow or favorite. If you have any questions, pleasse messeage me and I will try my very best to answer without giving too much away, that is all, happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cell Games**

Today was the day. The evil but extremely powerful villain known as Cell had announced 10 days ago that he was holding a tournament, but instead of fighters vs each other, it be everyone vs him. If no one could defeat him, he destroy the planet and everyone on it.

The world's only hope seem to be the one who had saved it several times before: The Super Saiyan Warrior Son Goku. However, there was another powerful alien hero, one who had also begun to live on Earth and loved to fight powerful opponents. He originally wanted to just lay low and live a normal life, but saw this as an opportunity to not only meet such a fighter but to also help defend the world, he now called home.

"I'm heading out now, Phia." Drego said. He was 6 foot tall, had a lean but cut muscular build, light brown skin ,orange eyes, black cornrows that reached his lower back and wore a navy blue sleeveless gi with purple finger-less gloves, belt and boots.

The name he was calling, Phia, belonged to a beautiful women, who was 5 foot 3, had a curvaceous figure, snow white skin and kept her violet hair in a french braid that reached her shoulders. She was his wife and the mother of his 3 month year old son.

"Please be careful out there, Drego." She said with a worried tone and face. "I don't want to be a widow and a single mother at such a young age. Do you really have to go?"

"I do, honey."He sat down and cupped her hands in his and place them on her lap and looked her straight in her teary eyes.

"I have to do something this time, everyone is pinning all of their hopes on this Goku guy and as powerful as he may be, he might not be able to win. I have been fighting and training to be the strongest I can be since I was 4 and have faced thousands of fighters across the universe but from what I've been feeling, this monster blows them all away, but I know I can beat him. The Earth is in trouble and I have to help save it."

She pulled away and cupped her face in her hands. "I know that the main reason you are going is because you want to save the world, but I know that you also want to go because you want to test your power and skill against a new foe, even if they are stronger than you, am I right?"

He sighed as he rubbed her back."You know me so well. Yeah, that is a part of it." She sat up and looked at him, as he wiped a tear. "That passion for combat has gotten you in so much trouble in the past, but I guess you can't help it, it's only natural for someone from your race to love fighting this much."

I guess it is. He laughed before looking at her with sincerity. "Don't worry, I'll come back to you both alive, since that Hercule fraud will be there, you best believe there will be press. Just watch me on TV and believe in me. Liow is about to wake up, so go run his bath and make his milk." He then stood up and walked to the open window, gave her one last smile and flew to the tournament.

She watched as he flew away with worried eyes. "I love you, Drego. Please don't die. She whispered before going to her crying son.

* * *

"Alright, Kakarot! I want to know why the hell have you been so calm these past 10 days, even though the Earth's survival is about to be used as a prize." Vegeta shouted.

"Don't worry about it, Vegeta." Goku replied with a smile. "Mark my words: Cell will be defeated today and everyone will be safe."

Vegeta only growled. "Calm down, father. Trunks said with ease as he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "If Goku believes that everything is going to be ok then we should trust and believe in him."

Vegeta only pulled away and turned around with arms folded. _If only I had killed Cell when I had the chance, He thought with regret. It was probably the last time, I could have out shine Kakarot and now I'm forced to place all my hope in him. I swear on my pride next time, I get a chance to destroy an enemy completely, I won't pass it or screw it up!_

"Where is Cell, anyway," Yamcha asked "Shouldn't he be here?"

"Don't you remember? We agree to come here an hour before to decide who be fighting against him and in what order." Krillin replied.

"Well, that's obvious. If you aren't pure human, you're going in! The three of us only came here for support."

Both Tien and Krillin looked down with shame at that fact. The three of them were without a doubt the strongest humans on the planet, but ever since the battle with the saiyans, they have been outclassed in every way by every enemy. However, They weren't the only ones who noticed this. "_The__ three of you were my rivals at one point in my life and pushed me to become stronger."_ Goku thought with a determination. "_If I live through this, I promise, I'll return the favor 10 times fold and find a way to get you guys back in the game!"_

"We also came early to clear the area of any civilians so no one gets caught in the crossfire," Tien stated "but Piccolo and 16 got here first and began without us." He sighed knowing the only useful thing the humans could do for the world was taken away.

"Here they come now!" Gohan exclaimed. The namekian and android landed with their usual stern faces. "How did it go?" Goku asked Piccolo. "It went fine, They were only 20 people near by so it was easy to escort them to another cit- AHHHHH,"

He suddenly grabbed his stomach and hunched over feeling intense pain. "Piccolo! What's wrong!?" Goku yelled with concern for his friend. He shook his head and after taking some deep breaths, the pain went away. "It's nothing just stomach pains, no problem."

"When did that begin?" Gohan asked with curiosity. "About 9 days ago. Like I said it's nothing don't worry about it. Right now, we need to decide the fighting order." Goku looked worried but decided to trust the green warrior. "Ok."

After talking it over, they decided it would be Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan then Piccolo. They had five sensu beans so everyone would get a second chance. They also decided to take notes on the fight, hopefully finding a weakness in Cell. Still, all their hopes fell on Goku. "Ok, we got 10 minutes left, so we should- Gah!" He and everyone else froze with shock all for the same reason.

"Someone is... someone is flying over here fast!" Vegeta stated

"Yeah," Trunks added, 'And whoever it is, their power is insane! I think it could be higher than Goku's!"

"You might be right," he replied, "but I don't think it's Cell, I can't sense any evil in the Whoever it is, we are about to find out."

A few moments later, a figure landed with great force, causing a gust of wind and a small crater on the ground while bringing up dust in the air to become smoke. When it finally cleared, the first one to see the figure clearly was Vegeta, his eyes widened and mouth dropped for he recognized him. St...STYICK...YOU'RE ALIVE?!

* * *

"Man, it's been a long time since anyone called me that," Drego laughed. "And no one ever said it better than you, Vegeta."

"Father," Trunks asked with curiosity. "Do you know this person?"

"I do." Vegeta said sadly and quietly. "Throughout my entire childhood, he was my only friend."

Goku was stunned. When he first met the saiyan prince, he was so heartless, he killed Nappa, one of the last saiyans of their proud race, without a second thought. _I thought he was just born bad, but there might be a reason why Vegeta doesn't value friendships._ He thought.

"It's nice to see you, old friend. We have a lot catching up to do- Start by telling me how did you survive Frieza's wrath that day!" Vegeta interrupted with anger and a bit of pain. I promise I will tell you everything my friend, but for everyone else, I have to start from the beginning of my origin." He replied.

"I belonged to a race of warriors called The Kuins. Unlike the Saiyans, however, we weren't brutal or violent, but honorable and civil and had more of a love than lust for battle. My father, Chaiken, was the strongest soilder on the planet and was the ambassador for our race. a frequent visit would be to Planet Vegeta and negotiate with King Vegeta who became friends with my father. I'd always go with him and that's how me and Vegeta met, though we were only 4."

"A few months later, Frieza came to our planet and asked us to serve him, again unlike the saiyans, we declined. Frieza didn't take to kindly to that and as soon as he and his men left, he destroyed our world and killed every member of my race excluiding my father and I, we were on an ambassador mission. My father heard what happened through King Vegeta and told him to take care of me, King Vegeta at first refused but he eventually agreed. Dad then flew off into the sky and from what I found out later, tried to make Frieza pay for what he did. I never saw him again."

"My father changed that day". Vegeta added. "Chaiken was his only friend and losing him froze his heart. Because we were the same age, me and Styick shared everything teachers and rooms and went everywhere together, including the assignment on the day Frieza killed the Saiyans. We believed him when he told us about the lie that an asteroid was responsible so we continued to serve him."

"Everything was fine until 10 years later, when Styick refused to kill a prisoner on a Planet we were capturing. Frieza was enraged and did it himself. Afterwards, he commanded all his soldiers to return to the ship. We listened, heard explosions and Frieza returned and told us that Styick would not be joining us anymore. My only friend was dead and i couldn't help him. My heart froze that day and I became who I was, the ruthless, Prince Vegeta"

"Forgive me, Vegeta." Drego apologized. "I would have came back if I could."

"So how did you survive?" Trunks asked. "As soon as everyone left, Frieza called me ungrateful and said he make a message out of me. He then began opening fire but I was one of his fastest and most agile soldiers and he was in his bubble machine. While dodging a beam, I scooped up a lot of dirt, fazed behind him and dug it deep into his eyes. Seeing my chance to escape, I flew as fast as I could and hid in the ocean and swam deep enough to see, but not be seen."

"Frieza was able to clean the dust from his eyes but he couldn't find me. He then flew up and began blasting everything in sight. I guess he thought he got me, because when he was done, he said "Such a shame, a fine soldier you were." He then flew off and I heard his ship fly off the planet. On that day, I became one of the very few people to survive a face off with Frieza."

"I then searched the planet and was able to find a ship and used it to not only escape the planet, but also travel across the universe. I have trained with and fought some of the most powerful fighters you could ever meet. About a year ago, I arrived here on Earth and I met someone."

"Wait a minute, YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Vegeta shouted "Yep and happily too." Drego laughed "Aren't you as well, Vegeta? I mean this young man has been calling you Father this entire time."

"NO, I'M NOT MARRIED!" "Then how do you explain him. My mother and father have a special relationship, sir." Trunks sighed _I hope it does develop into something more soon. I would like for the me of this time to grow up with a real family._ He thought.

"Well, Saiyans weren't really all that lovey dovey." Drego smiled. But unfortunately it didn't last long. His face hardened as he turns to the sky. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. We will have to catch up more later"

"Agreed." The saiyan replied as his and everyone else's face become like his friend as he looked up to meet the holder of the Games: Cell

* * *

"Oh my, look at this turnout. 10 fighters." Cell smirked." But I doubt you all are going to be fighting."

"I'll be enough for you, Cell and you will be saying your prayers." The owner of the voice belonged to Hercule Satan, The world's champion. Behind him was just like Drego said press.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, get ready for not just an awesome display of martial arts but also heroism at the same time, by yours truly, Hercule!" The News reporter announced as Hercule entered the ring.

"Guys, come on. We can't let this happen!" Trunks insisted "He is going to get slaughtered, murdered and massacred"

"Let me try something. I've dealt with these types before." Drego said and smiled at Trunks before flying over to Hercule.

"Hey," He whispered into the champ's ear. "I could fight this guy for you, so you don't have to get your hands dirty. Just tell everyone, I'm your pupil, so you still get the credit. Everyone wins."

Hercule thought about it and yeah it would be better, in fact it could help promote his martial art schools and make him look more humble. "Alright, you got a deal. Listen up, everybody!" He yelled. "Instead of wasting my skills on these chump, I'm going to leave it to my weaker than me apprentice, who will show you all what, I've been teaching him in secret."

"That's just like our hero, letting his pupil shine. What a guy."The z fighters were impressed

"Ok Cell, My name is Drego," He said with determination. "And i will make you pay for what you have done to the people of Earth. Brace yourself and call it."

Cell only laughed. "I don't know where you came from,Drego, but show me your power."

"I intend to.'

Both warriors stared each other down creating tension in the air. "We begin...NOW!"

* * *

** Battle Begins.**

Cell rushed forward and threw a punch, but Drego not only caught it but returned it one of his own, which Cell blocked. The green bug then went for a side kick Drego jumped only high enough for it to miss and back kicked Cell in the jaw. Instead of landing, The Kuin zoomed towards his opponent and tried to hook punch him, but the bio warrior was ready and kicked him in the gut sending him high into the air. Cell then flew up to spike him into the ground, but as soon as he had a clear shot, Drego nailed him in the gut. He then grabbed his opponent's shoulder, spun him around and blasted him into the ground. He then flew down and charged the android, who was standing up and the two began exchanging barrages of punches and kicks all over the ring.

"Wow, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed "Your friend is really strong. He is hurting Cell with each attack. Was he like this growing up?"

"Styick was more skilled then me but I had more power." Vegeta replied. "It seems however that he has increased both tremendously since then. I can't wait for him to tell me how he accomplished this."

"But aren't you mad that he is a better fighter than you?" Trunks asked.

"I don't care about that, Styick is not a saiyan and so long I am the strongest one, I don't care about anyone else. Besides he is my friend and I bet he'll tell me how he got so powerful, it's what he did when we were little."

"If he lives," Piccolo added with seriousness and sweating a little. "He may be hurting Cell, but Cell is also hurting him just as much. If this keeps up, it'll be a battle of energy and Cell will win. Vegeta growled, knowing that the namekian was right.

Drego had delivered another hard punch to Cell's temple sending him flying, he followed and slammed his fists into the android's stomach, sending him into the ground. Cell however quickly got up however and gave him a diagonal punch to the jaw sending him flying, but he was able to backflip into control and landed but was breathing heavy.

"You are indeed a splendid fighter." Cell smirked "Since the beginning, you have been damaging me a decent amount. Too bad that I'm doing the same to you and you're running out of energy. as fun as this was, I'm afraid I'll have to end this."

After 3 more breathes, Drego looked at him and smiled. "I agree. This match is about to end, but you won't be the one ending it. I have a little secret to share." Cell became confused. "What are you talking about? Some sort of technique, perhaps?

No, AHHHHHHHHHHH, Drego screamed as his aura began to flare up, wind began to circle around him and the ground began to shake and crumble, his muscles became larger, his hair turned from black to blue and his eyes from orange to purple.

"Vegeta, what's going on?!" Krillin yelled while closing his eyes." I don't believe it!" Vegeta yelled back "but it looks like he has become a Super Kuin." "A super what?!" Goku yelled "It's like the Super Saiyan transformation, only this doesn't just boost their power and speed, it also boosts intelligence!"

After a few moments, everything cleared up. Cell's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "What...What the hell?"

"In this form Cell, My power, speed and intelligence gets boosted by 1000% If we were even before, we aren't even know!"

Drego fazed out and hook punched his opponent in the jaw before beginning a chain of punches and kicks that were not just hurting Cell, but killing him. At the end of the chain, Drego kneed the android in the gut, causing him to gag. Saliva began pouring down out of his mouth like a waterfall confusing everyone watching. "What's going on now? Tien asked " Is Cell's power dropping like a stone."

AHHHHHHHH, Cell screamed in pain and horror as he threw up not only Android 18 but also Android 17 both of course unconscious. !6's eyes opened wide. He got them out! Krillin yelled with joy. "That means he will go back to his imperfect form right?"

Just like he said Cell had indeed returned to his first form. "No, this can't be." The deformed android cried." I was perfect!"

"That's enough out of you! Drego shouted as he shoved his fist through the android's stomach and tossed him up in the air.

"Vegeta! Obliterate Him!" The Saiyan Prince nodded, turned super saiyan and put his palms together sideways . "Take This! Final Flash! He shouted as he fired a golden beam of light that destroyed the monster down to...every...last...cell.

**Battle Ends**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review, follow and favor. Bye**


End file.
